Twister
by Twilight Fantasy
Summary: an interesting result after a game of Wizard's Twister ... my first short story! r/r


****

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, any of the HP characters, settings, curses/charms/spells, etc. I also don't own the song by Selena, Twister, or Dance Dance Revolution.

****

Author's Note: Hey all! I've been motivated to write a short story, but I don't have a clue what I should do (as I write this A/N anyway). I was thinking along the lines of a coffeehouse but that's sort of overdone, and journal entries are WAY too overdone (no offense- if they're good, they ARE good!!) and I'm no good at MSTs so what should I do? Hmm…. Well, whatever is written on this page in the next… couple minutes to hours I hope you enjoy it! It is in no way related to my other story Harry Potter and the Rosa Gallica Stone… or is it? Anyway, REVIEW!

"Alright Harry: Right hand- BLUE!"

It was one of those lazy hazy days of summer after the exams. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender were playing Wizard's Twister. This game is very similar to muggle's Twister, except the little circular patches of colour keep changing places. It's very interesting to watch, especially since each player has their own colour parts their body must stay on, and watching the players try to keep from falling yet still keep their hands/feet on the colour is sort of like watching clumsy breakdancers (A/N: ahha.. Imagine Ron and Hermione and Harry breakdancing… scary! Lol!) … Music plays in the background, making it like a mix of DDR and Twister (A/N: none of which I own, so don't sue me)..but anyway, back to the game.

"Ron- Left foot- YELLOW!" Neville called out. He lost in the previous round and was now the official 'Caller'.

"Right- Hermione- right foot- RED!" There. Now Neville was finished calling out places for everyone's hands and feet and all that was left was to watch the chaos. 

There was much flailing of arms and legs.

"Oi, Harry, get your censored out of my face!" Ron shouted.

"Can't help it," Harry panted, trying to keep up with the blinking circles of colour. 

"Ouch! Who kicked me?"

"Sorry Lavender!"

"Ow! Ron… you're crushing my hand!"

"Sorry Hermione!" Ron removed his hand from the top of Hermione's and reached over her, placing his hand on the green. His head was spinning, perhaps from turning around in circles, but it could have also been from being so near Hermione.

Hermione dodged out from underneath Ron's arm and kicked her left leg out so it landed on the blue circle. She felt herself turning red- either from the heat, playing the game, or the fact that _Ron's hand was just on hers_. 

Harry paused playing for a moment to watch Hermione and Ron. They were obviously in love with each other- why didn't they just admit it? He focused his attention on Neville. Was it just him or was he watching Lavender a lot? Then there was himself. The star player of the Gryfinndor quidditch team, the boy who lived, the brave one who faced Voldemort FOUR times and survived… he could have any pick of the girls (mostly in the younger half of the school), but the only girl he was interested in was mourning over her dead boyfriend… Go figure! Maybe he was meant to be alone. (A/N: Sorry to H/Hr, H/CC, H/G..H/anyone shippers, but I figure that he's already got plenty…does he REALLY need more? The answer is probably yes, but not Hermione! Hermione and Ron go together! lol… yes I admit it! I'm a.. a ShiPPeR!) He realized that both his hands and one foot was not on the right colour circle. He then focused back on the game, jumping around, slamming his hands down in the right places. 

"That's three points for you Potter! Two more and you're out," Neville called cheerfully. Harry was surprised that he even noticed. He didn't anymore time contemplating that, though. He wanted to stay in the game so he concentrated on nothing but keeping on the correct colours. Lavender giggled at the look of concentration on Harry's face. Her eyes then wandered across the common room to Seamus. He met her gaze and grinned. She immediately dropped her eyes back to the Twister board, turning slightly red. She kept on sneaking looks at him while she moved across the board. Neville smiled to himself. 

"Great," he thought. "Now I can tell Seamus that I was right- Lavender DOES like him."

The four 'danced' on all fours to the blaring music of the game. The music began to go faster and the colours began to change even faster.

"Level Two!" shouted Neville.

Hermione struggled to keep up with the circles. She inched her way up the board, following the colours. She only stopped when her arm pressed against Ron's. Her heart began to beat faster, although again, she didn't know if that was from the game's increased speed, or just being near Ron. The words of a muggle song drifted across her mind- _Is it the beat or the beat of your heart…_ (A/N: The version I heard by Selena, not mine! I take no credit for her music! I love her music! RIP) Those lyrics seemed to suit what she was thinking at that moment. She sighed as she moved her arm away and continued on with the game.

Lavender groaned. Would this game _never_ end? She was already drenched in sweat. Not the nicest image, she knew, but it couldn't be helped. She didn't know the game would be like this when Neville begged her to play.

Harry was panting for air. He never felt this tired, even during that quidditch match that lasted for 4 hours. He continued to gasp, but didn't slow down. He refused to be the first one to lose.

Meanwhile, Hermione was trying to reach the yellow circle, but that involved ducking under Ron. She felt slightly giddy and nervous about that, but hey- this was _just_ a _game_! She reached towards the circle just as Ron turned his head. Hermione stopped herself from crashing into him just in time. Their faces were inches apart and Ron's gaze was intent on her. They leaned closer together and their lips met in a kiss, first tentative, then filled with all the passion they had been holding back for years. Unfortunately, at that moment, both Harry and Lavender were stretching out to reach their own circles of colour. They all collided and everyone tumbled to the ground.

Neville checked his watch. "Six minutes and forty-seven seconds! Not too shabby!" he announced. 

Everyone extricated themselves from the jumble of arms and legs. After they all caught their breaths, Harry yelled, "Who's up for another game of Twister?" They groaned and swatted Harry with their weak arms. "Fine. Anyone got any other brilliant ideas?" Harry asked. Ron waggled his eyebrows at Hermione.

"I know! How about spin the bottle?"

****

Author's Note: Ok! I know that story wasn't really good, but I felt like something fluffy! Now I found out that I suck at short stories! This turned out pretty differently than I imagined… actually I wasn't imagining anything, but yah! If you liked this story, please review! No flames please… I hate flames! And read Harry Potter and the Rosa Gallica Stone! :) R/Hr forever! I'm out.


End file.
